1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric, and more particularly to a coffee yarn and the fabric using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Weaving is a skill to repeatedly overlap yarns so as to form a flat or a three-dimensional fabric. The yams may be processed to form a specific shape in accordance with personal requirement before the weaving.
For example, the yarns may be processed to form a wavy shape before the weaving. The yarns with the wavy shape can increase a contact area between the fabric and human skins. However, the conventional fabric is difficult to include some extensive functions, such as odor absorption, fast dry, and so on. Therefore, the drawback of the conventional fabric really needs to be improved.